


The Beautiful Man

by noodlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlou/pseuds/noodlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a stripper. Harry is rich. They're attracted to each other. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first oneshot, so i'm sorry if it's shit. (: 
> 
> Inspired by the song Loveit by Marian Hill.
> 
> Big thanks to Brenna for proof-reading, providing ideas, and creating the title. I love you <3

_Suit black as ink, I bet i know your drink..._

Louis watched him walk in, slow and in no hurry, unlike the crowd of people that gathered around the stage and bar waiting for the show. 

This man was beautiful, obviously. Louis couldn't help but stare and watch his facial features contort to happiness as he ordered a drink, flirting with the bartender. Hangman's Blood, Louis thought. 

See, Louis had been doing this for a while. Dancing, stripping, pleasing old rich men with just a glance and a touch. Fridays and Saturdays were his nights; the nights he would do this all on his own for hours. He'd brought so many men into the private room in the back he probably couldn't guess how many he's been with. What he can guess though, is drinks. He'd been doing this for so long he could guess anyone and everyones drink.

He could tell that beautiful man was rich, very rich. In a beautifully crafted black suit that accentuates his broad shoulders, and long legs. He had long brown hair, and it was fucking curly. Normally Louis would snicker and make fun of men with curly hair but this man pulled it off so well. Louis was sure he could throw a garbage bag over his head and still look like a Saint Laurent model. Yeah, definitely a Hangman's Blood for him.

Louis continued on with his show, grabbing the pole and shaking his ass in some sexy black panties with matching thigh highs clipped onto them. He kept his expressions neutral as the beautiful man walked over to the stage to watch him, even though he was nervous as shit on the inside.

That's strange.

Louis' never nervous or scared. He's always outgoing and energetic and care-free and this beautiful man has cursed him, making him blush and lose focus on his movements. How dare he. But, to be fair, he can't be mad at this man for so long because Louis' already walking over to him unconsciously.

_Baby turn around, mind if I sit down?_

The beautiful man (Louis' nickname for this man was not very creative, and he is aware, thank you very much) was seated in the front row, with his Hangman's Blood. (Knew it.) Louis was stepping down the stairs connected to the stage and walking toward him, gently grabbing his drink and setting it on the side of the stage. 

He moved his hips to the music blasting from the speakers, and gently sat himself down on the beautiful man's lap, facing him. Louis rolled his hips and leaned forward to whisper into the man's ear, "This okay, love?". Louis wishes he could kiss him, but that would mean he would have to go kiss someone else. Other's would be jealous and complain, and frankly Louis wasn't interested in their lips when he has beautiful, pink, soft ones near his own. "Yeah, perfect, babe" came the beautiful mans reply. 

Louis nodded once, and leaned back to remove temptation. He rolled his hips a few more times and held the mans biceps. He slowly lifted himself off the man and made his way back to the stage, tugging at a few of the older men's ties so they wouldn't feel left out.

_You want another round?_

During his performance, Louis felt the beautiful mans eyes on him the whole night. He had watched as Louis came off stage once again to sit in another mans lap, which didn't last nearly as long as it had with the beautiful man. Louis hoped nobody payed attention to that. 

After, Louis went to the private room in the back and showered. Mostly to wash away the dirtiness of old men, and maybe in hopes the beautiful man would pay for him for the night. Hell, Louis would pay the beautiful man to fuck him if he hadn't signed a contract when he got this job. 

Once he was done with his shower he slipped into some white cheeky satin panties and white knee-high socks with little black bows on the tops. He also threw on a large black sweater and sat in his favorite chair while he waited to see if he had any clients tonight. Sure enough, after sitting and playing on his phone a bit, Louis' boss, Liam, knocked on the door. "Come in," Louis said, standing up and situating himself in his panties. Liam walked in, "Only have one tonight. Paid a lot for you, this lad. Snatched you up for the next two hours." Louis' heart was beating quickly, nervous as to if it was the beautiful man, and also excited and hopeful that it was. "Bring him in then," replied Louis. 

_Does it make you feel, like nothing else is real?_

Louis made up the king-sized bed that was in the middle of the room. He applied light make-up, just some mascara to enhance his eyes and tinted lip balm, in hopes of kissing the beautiful man. Which was silly, because Louis wasn't even sure if this would be the beautiful man. Many people have paid for a full night with him, so there's always that chance that anyone can. That thought brought his hopes back down, and he sat criss-cross on the bed, not caring to do anything else to prepare. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. 

_Wow._

If he thought this man was beautiful before, he was certainly far off. This man was fucking _gorgeous_. The brighter lights in the hallway that connected to the private rooms provided shadows of this mans nose and eyelashes and lips and eyes. God, his _eyes_. He had beautiful jade eyes and smooth milky skin and dark brown hair. It was so overwhelming, how gorgeous this man was. Louis was speechless. 

"Um, hi? I'm.. um. I payed for you? For the night?" Even the mans voice was smooth and silky, similar to his skin and suit. Everything about this man was beautiful. How is that even possible? "Ah, yes. You did. Come in, i'm Louis." He moved out of the way of the door and let the beautiful, no, gorgeous man enter.

_You got a sexy sound..._

"I'm Harry. I've never- I don't usually do this. I'm always busy and I go to sleep before now but I was bored and I didn't have any work and so-" The beautiful man, Harry, was rambling now, so Louis did what he does best. He kissed Harry and when Harry didn't react, Louis grabbed the man's hands and placed them on his hips. "As much as I love your voice, sweetheart, less talking, yeah?" Harry nodded and kissed him back, and Louis started moving them toward the bed. They eventually got there, parting lips for the first time, allowing Louis to guide Harry into a laying position on the bed. Louis crawled onto him and straddled the man's hips, and began to kiss him again. Harry moaned and Louis noted that it didn't take much to get this man worked up. He also noted, everything new he encounters from this man is even more beautiful than the thing before. His moans are low and gravely, pulled straight from his chest, but also slow and syrupy, much like honey. 

_I like the way you play, boy. Show me why you play, boy._

"You mentioned being kind of new to this, yeah? Is it okay if I undress you, or would you like to do that yourself?" Louis asked Harry. 

"Um, you can. I mean, if you want. I- I can top, right?" Harry bit his lip after asking, as if that was a reasonable question with Louis wearing panties and all. Louis giggled and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. "Do i look like a top to you, babe?" There was his usual sarcastic tone in there, but this time it was more loving and fond. "Plus, you're the one paying. You can do whatever you like. As long as it's not abusive, verbally or physically. No rough handling and we have to use a condom, no exceptions." Louis was used to this part, he had to recite rules every single time he did this. He certainly wasn't used to the way this man was so caring, though. Usually men, new to this or not, would just fuck him and go, but Harry seemed different. He was actually concerned for what Louis wanted. It was a nice feeling, that someone cared. 

Harry nodded in response and Louis continued to undress him. He removed his shirt, jacket, and trousers. They were both in nothing but underwear, seeing as Louis took off his sweater somewhere in the mix. They grinded against each others thinly-clothed cocks and both moaned into each others mouths, swallowing the sounds and keeping them in a safe place. Louis pecked Harry's lips and stood up off the bed, going over the the bedside drawer that contained lube packets and condoms. He grabbed one of each and went back to straddling Harry. 

"Want me to open myself, or you?" Louis bit his lip as he asked, staring into Harry's beautiful eyes as he contemplated his answer. 

"Can you? But like, let me watch?" Harry asked too many questions and Louis kind of wished there weren't any rules to this whole thing and Harry could just lift him against the wall and fuck him until he couldn't speak properly. Sadly, though, there are, and Harry still seems nervous, so Louis complies and nods. He pulls his panties down, and off.

Harry's still laying on his back, propped up slightly on his elbows. Louis turns to face away from the man so his arse isn't very far from Harry's face. He hears Harry groan and sigh. He can even feel his breath on his hole, that's how close he is. Louis opens the lube packet with his teeth, coating three fingers with some of it. He releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and reaches back, sliding the first finger in.

He pushes it in and out a couple of times before sliding a second finger in. Harry's gently resting one of his hands on Louis' hip, and the other on his own cock, still clothed, just rubbing. It's about now when Louis realizes how amazing this is, having a beautiful man's eyes on him is something he loves. It's even better when said man is watching him please himself. It's all so overwhelming, and this is why Louis does this for a living. 

He's got three fingers in himself now, and he's releasing high-pitched whines along with every movement of his fingers. He pulls them out, just wanting Harry in him already, and moves back to face him. "I'm good, can take you now. Or should I do more? Looks like you've got a huge cock, baby." Louis says as he gently pushes Harry's hand away from his cock and replaces it with his own.

_Everything you play for..._

Harry moaned again, this one was the loudest so far, and it was so beautiful. "Thanks.. Can we, like, hurry up? I don't want to come early." And there we go. Finally, Louis got a bit of dominance out of this guy. Louis nodded and slid Harry's pants off of him and threw them wherever. 

And _wow_. Again.

Harry's cock is huge. Well, not _huge_. But it's thick, and it's long, and it's got this slight curve to it. It's beautiful. So is everything about Harry. Louis will have to stop getting shocked over his beauty because, apparently, it's just everywhere. Louis bites his lip and hands Harry the lube and condom and he quickly gets to work on that while Louis processes previously spoken beauty. 

Once Harry's got that situated, he sits up against the headboard and Louis straddles him again, hovering over his cock. Harry holds his hips and keeps him steady as Louis reaches back, lining up Harry's cock with his hole and lowering himself down. 

"Fuck," Harry says. 

"Fuck is right," Louis says.

Harry's so big, and Louis' sure he's tight, he's been told so before that no matter how hard and how long he's been fucked he'll still be as tight as a virgin.

Louis sinks all the way down on Harry's dick, and takes a minute to get used to it, and then starts lifting himself back up. He leans forward and kisses Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry kisses back and guides Louis back down, and then up again until they gain a steady pace and they're both gasping into each others mouths. 

Louis' almost forgot this is a job, and Harry's paying for this. So he starts dirty talking, even though he wishes he could just do this every day without having to worry about getting the other person off and not himself.

"Come on babe, fuck me. Fuck me hard, make me scream." Louis said as he started kissing Harry's neck. Harry tensed up a little, and then gripped Louis' hips harder and fucked into him like nothing else matters, groaning swear words like mantras.

"Fuck, i'm- i'm close, 'm sorry." Harry said.

"Don't apologize. Fuck-" Louis said, and when Harry said close, he meant it, because Louis felt him come into the condom. Harry's hips stuttered and his face scrunched up beautifully and the most beautiful whine escaped his parted lips. 

_I la la la la love it..._

Just the sight made Louis come all over his and Harry's stomachs, with a higher pitched whine than Harry's and a tug on his curls. 

_I la la la la love it..._

They cleaned up and got dressed and exchanged numbers when Harry asked, "Hey, I'm sure you're done for the night, so would it be okay if you came back to mine for the night?"

And Louis couldn't say no to that.

_I la la la la love it, love it, love it, love._


End file.
